


一个关于吃醋的小故事

by sakistucky



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakistucky/pseuds/sakistucky
Summary: PWP人物大概OOC（可是谁又直到演员私底下的性格，自我催眠）腹黑吃醋Chris X 善解人意sebby不喜勿入





	一个关于吃醋的小故事

Chris在家里看了一遍又一遍Sebastian上的那一期《吉米今夜秀》，他烦躁的把手机摔在了地毯上。Jimmy Fallon竟然喝掉了Seb吐出来的啤酒！他明明可以故意输掉比赛，完全不用担心其他的，那里明明是他的主场！还有Seb那一脸得意的表情，看来他是完全忘记了两个人之间的约定了。  
当Sebastian回到那个只属于他和Chris两个人的幸福小窝的时候，Chris立马走过来从背后抱住了他，在他耳边亲昵的说着情话：“我亲爱的Sebby，你终于回来了。”  
Sebastian转过身来，轻拍了两下Chris的后背，给了他一个温柔的拥抱：“我回来了Chrissy，好累啊～”略带撒娇的口吻，让Chris瞬间心情大好，双手下移，双臂突然发力，一下子就把Sebastian抱了起来，Sebastian下意识的抓住Chris肩膀。长长的睫毛低垂着，在灯光的作用下，投下两道扇形的阴影，微微抖动的眼皮暴露了他现在略微紧张的心情，浓密的睫毛随着他的呼吸轻轻的颤动，如同羽毛一样一下一下扰动着某人的内心。Chris的呼吸也逐渐变得粗重起来，双臂越收越紧，看向Sebastian的眼神也慢慢带上了一丝欲望。  
虽然知道接下来将会发生什么事情，而且两个人也已经做过无数次了，可是Sebastian依旧是不争气的红了脸。  
“Chris，你把我放下来，我去洗澡。”可是禁锢在身上的力道并没有变松，遒劲有力的双臂反而收的更紧了，“别这样，你快把我勒死了。”  
Sebastian温柔的拍了拍Chris的脑袋，“你怎么了？”  
Chris像小孩子似的把头埋在Sebastian的胸口，一言不发。  
“发生什么事情了，你很焦虑，我能感觉到。”Sebastian亲了亲Chris的头顶，捧起来他的脸，“honey，我在这儿呢，你没有什么可以感到焦虑的。你先把我放下来好吗？你总是这样抱着我，我也会感到很受伤啊，我明明也不比你矮，我也有腹肌的。”  
可是Chris却依然不为所动，仿佛只要他放开手，下一秒就会失去对方似的，就像是脱水的鱼对氧气的渴求，Sebastian就是Chris的氧气。  
“我们总不能就这样一直站着吧？我们去沙发上好不好，你明明已经这样了。”Sebastian一边咬着Chris的耳朵性感的提议，一边用他的臀部磨蹭着对方火热硬挺的分身。  
突然如猛虎暴动，Chris把Sebastian扑倒在沙发上，那张看起来十分沉重的沙发和地板发出了闷重的摩擦声音。虽然沙发足够宽大柔软，可Sebastian依旧是被摔的有些头晕。还没等他反应过来，Chris就疯狂的吻了过来，唇齿相碰，Sebastian嘴里尝到了属于彼此的血腥味。  
Sebastian拍了拍Chris宽阔的脊背，示意让他先放开自己，可是并没有什么效果，换来的只是更加孟浪的进攻。  
Chris的手灵活的滑入Sebastian的衬衫，揉捏着那两颗早已经挺立的粉嫩茱萸。乳头是Sebastian身上的敏感点，被自己心爱的人碰到的瞬间便酥软了自己的腰骨。Chris的亲吻一路向下，隔着洁白的衬衫，一口咬上了身下人的乳头。没有了嘴唇的阻碍，Sebastian控制不住的呻吟出声。  
“啊哈～Ch ……Chris……呜～哈～啊……你，你，到底怎么了？”  
可是自己的呻吟换来的只是身上之人更加凶猛的进攻。Chris灵活的解开了Sebastian的裤子，露出了他已经阴湿了一块的内裤，大拇指隔着内裤蹭了蹭已经半硬的分身，引得身下的人一阵喘息。  
“你硬了，Seb，舒服吗？”Chris粗重的喘息着，湿热的吻一个接一个的落在Sebastian的脖颈和锁骨处，每一个吻都让他战栗不已。Sebastian觉得Chris的热吻仿佛一个又一个印章盖在了自己的身上，每一个吻都赤裸裸的提醒着自己是属于谁的。  
“告诉我，舒不舒服，Seb”说着又把手伸进了Sebastian的内裤里面，宽厚的手掌包裹着自己最脆弱的地方。随着Chris上下撸动的，Sebastian只觉得这种快感要把自己逼疯了。  
“Chris，亲……亲我……呜，哈啊……”  
“告诉我，舒服吗？Seb听话，快告诉我。”Chris加快了手中撸动的速度，直接把Sebastian逼出了眼泪。  
“舒……啊～舒……服，Chris别欺负我。”  
“求我，你知道你还说什么，宝贝儿。”  
Chris一口咬住了Sebastian的乳头，舌尖舔刺着乳头的小孔，左手一刻不停的加快撸动的速度，粗坜的拇指时不时的摩擦过娇嫩的马眼，逼的身下的可人儿流出了更多的爱液。右手的手指不停的在Sebastian的嘴里进进出出，玩弄着他的舌头，来不及咽下去的口水，顺着嘴角流淌，身下的人被刺激的连连摇头，眼泪不受控制的流了出来，顺着眼角沾湿了身下的沙发。  
“呜～求，求你，Chris求你了，别……别欺负……欺负……我了……呜……”  
Sebastian口齿不清的说着恳求的话，生理泪水沾湿了浓密的睫毛，被亲的湿漉漉的嘴唇在灯光的照射下泛着淫靡的光泽，红红的鼻尖仿佛在控诉着某人对他的欺负。  
“啊～！”在一声粗喘过后，Sebastian哭着射了出来，内裤和腹部都变得湿答答的，甚至连身下的沙发也被阴湿了。  
“Seb别哭，对不起，别哭了。”Chris温柔的抚摸着身下人柔软的头发，温柔的在他的嘴角印下一吻。Sebastian浑身颤抖着，扭过头躲过了那原本亲在他嘴唇的吻。  
“Seb，别这样，别不理我。我爱你，求你别这样对我，说句话好吗。对不起，对不起，我只是……别哭了……对不起……”Chris一遍又一遍的道歉。  
Sebastian扭过头来，抚摸着Chris的脸，在他的额头上轻轻的吻了一下，“你的焦虑症又犯了是吗？是工作上遇到什么问题了吗？”  
Chris摇了摇头，把心爱的人从沙发上拉起来，禁锢在自己强壮的臂弯里，“别离开我Seb……求你了……”  
“Chris我从来没有想过要离开你，是你太焦虑了。”略微嘶哑的声音仿佛有魔力一般，瞬间安抚了Chris不安的情绪。  
“你现在可以告诉我，你究竟怎么了吗？你已经很久没有反过焦虑症了，究竟发生了什么，我的小傻瓜。”Sebastian趴在Chris的身上，温柔的抚摸着Chris的侧脸，听着从对方心脏传过来的心跳声，和自己的心跳仿佛产生了共鸣一般，震的自己麻了心软了身。  
“不想说吗？有时间在心里担心一些有的没的，不如我们接着做还没有做完的事情。松一下手，我都快被你勒死了。”Sebastian挣脱了Chris的怀抱，跨坐在他的身上，居高临下的斜睨着身下的人，一股十足的女王范儿，如果不是他不停抖动的睫毛暴露了他此时此刻的心情，恐怕就连Chris都要被他唬住了。  
Sebastian想要安慰他，Chris一瞬间就意识到了，这个害羞敏感的如同猫咪一样的男人，因为自己不开心想要取悦他。  
Chris突然坐起来抱住了他，心情低落的说到：“对不起Seb，让你担心了。”  
“没关系，Chrissy”  
“我们去床上继续好吗？我的小Chris还没有得到安慰呢，它说它需要Seb最火热的地方来安慰一下它，才能恢复精力。”说着还往上顶了顶。  
“你骗人！它明明精神的很！我不要了，你就会欺负我！我……呜呜呜……”说着就要起身，可是，刚刚释放过的身体，哪里敌得过正在性头上的Chris。  
Chris看着那一张一合的嘴唇，欲火烧的更旺了，下一秒就堵住了Sebastian的嘴唇，唇舌相碰，欲火焚身，当Sebastian回过神来的时候，两个人已经躺在床上。自己的后穴也已经被扩张到三指宽的程度了，手指进出之间发出吱吱的响声，Sebastian觉得自己简直淫荡的不行，下意识的收缩了自己的括约肌。  
“嘶，Seb你放松一下，你要把我的手指夹断了。”说着还用另一只手拍了一下他的屁股，啪的一声更是让Sebastian涨红了脸。  
“明明我们之间更亲密的事情都已经做了无数次了，Seb你怎么还这么害羞。”  
Chris充满情欲的喘息喷洒在自己的脸上，Sebastian觉得自己马上就要熟透了，“你……你别……别说了……”  
“Seb，我爱你，你要好好的感受我”说着，抽出了自己的手指，换上了已经忍耐好久的小Chris，哪怕已经扩张到了四指，奈何小Chris长的和大Chris一样太过争气，进入的过程依旧是十分困难。Chris实在是太大了，Sebastian觉得自己马上就要被顶的断气了，每一次呼吸之间，都能够清晰的感受到那根插在自己体内的东西在不断的胀大，能够清楚的感受到它上面的经络，它滚烫的热度，它跳跃的脉动。  
“Seb，不要咬住自己的嘴唇，发出声音来，我想听。”  
Sebastian努力抑制着不让自己发出羞人的声音，可是在Chris的请求下，他再也按耐不住。  
“啊～哈～Ch……Chris，呜～没关系，你可以动了……”  
听罢，Chris便不在忍耐，去他的Jimmy Fallon，去他的《吉米今夜秀》，Sebastian是他一个人的，谁都抢不走。  
一下接一下的猛烈撞击，让Sebastian呻吟出声，“呜……啊……啊……C……Chris让我……让我……看着你……你的……的脸”  
Chris从后背把Sebastian抱起来，突然的深入让他呻吟出声，粗坜的拇指还不停的玩弄着他的乳头，小Sebastian被刺激的连连甩头，一滴一滴爱液砸在了红色的床单上，留下深深地印记。  
“让……让我……啊～哈～看看……你的……脸……”Sebastian略带哭腔的说到，Chris的撞击让他说不出来完整的一句话。  
Chris用舌头舔着他的耳朵，用低沉富有磁性的的声音说到：“这么想要我吻你吗？”  
“不……我……我想看着……看着你的脸高潮……Chris，让我看着你的脸。”Sebastian摸着Chris的窄健的腰，昂着头如同一只引颈高歌的白天鹅。  
“如你所愿，Seb，我爱你”  
“啊！”  
就着被进入的姿势，Chris直接把Sebastian转了过来，火热巨大的阴茎在身体里旋转一周，直接把Sebastian刺激到了高潮。高潮过后的Sebastian趴在Chris的肩膀上，恨恨的咬了他一口。  
“嘶，Seb，疼。”  
“你就会欺负我，你还没有出来！说好的一起的。”  
“没关系，Seb，天亮还早呢。我们有足够多的时间慢慢来。”  
“我，我不来了，我好困，我要睡觉了。”说着便作势去推Chris。  
Chris一把抓住Sebastian的双手举过他的头顶，“你刚才不是说要看着我的脸吗？还有，你的小Seb可不是这么说的，它还非常的精神呢。”  
Chris把Sebastian的腿抗在了自己的肩膀上，又开始了新一轮的冲刺，身体力行的告诉了他什么叫做夜还很长。  
当然，当Sebastian事后知道那一晚Chris为什么那么欺负自己的时候，生气的让Chris禁欲了半个月。  
事后小脑洞：  
Sebastian：你仅仅因为Jimmy喝掉了那杯从我嘴里吐出来的啤酒，就这样欺负了整整一晚上！？  
Chris：Seb严格来讲不是一晚上，还有一个小时才到六点。  
Sebastian：你闭嘴，我不想理你。  
Chris：可是那杯酒里面有你的口水！而且你还很高兴！  
Sebastian：蛤？玩儿游戏而已！有必要那么认真吗？而且！我那叫！幸灾乐祸！幸灾乐祸好不好，你不要瞎用词！  
Chris：我不管，他就是不该喝那杯酒！  
Sebastian：从今天开始你别碰我！  
Chris：π_π  
Sebastian：【看了一眼Chris】至少……至少这个月之内不可以！  
Chris：(´;︵;`)  
Sebastian：那半个月好了，你要好好反思你自己！  
至于我们的Chris同志有没有好好反思自己，我们就不得而知了，唯一可以确定的是，后来Chris上《吉米今夜秀》的时候，通过玩儿游戏把吉米肥伦整的非常惨（某种意义上）


End file.
